Ban Yamano
Ban Yamano is a teenage kid that lives in Misora Town in Tokyo City and also the main protagonist of the Danball Senki series. Thanks by his father, he became addicted of playing with LBX. When he was young, he was seeing his father creating a prototype version of an LBX. He said, when he is playing LBX he feels that he is connected with his father. Character Outline History 8 Years Ago 8 years ago, he was seen standing next by his father. He ask him what the robot is, and his father explained to him that it is an LBX. Ban became impressed by his fathers explanation and want to have one too. His father couldn't give him the one that he was fixing, saying that it is an prototype. He promise, when Ban gets older, he will get one from him. Times later, Ban and his mother where been watching the news about that an airplane has crashed and was lost in the Pacific Ocean. Appearance Ban has short brown hair and brown eyes. He always wears an orange and blue jacket with a heart on the back, a baggy blue pants and a pair of red shoes. In the second season, he wears a red vest with under a yellow shirt and wearing short pants and the same red shoes. Personality Plot Outline Part I Ban is seen running straight to the Kitajima Model Shop. Once he enter he apologize for being late. Ami and Kazuya asking him where he was, which he says that this weeks issue of the LBX magazine came today. They where been called by the worker of the store to see a new model of LBX. When Kazuya, they become impressed by it. Ban then watches the box and says that it wasn't listed in this weeks upcoming models. Ban then later decided to have it, but Kazuya says that Ban's has no money and reminds him that his mother doesn't wanna have him an LBX. Ban tells Kazuya that he will make it happen that he will have his own LBX, which Kazuya says that he will pray for his success. Ban then tells him that it isn't a fantasy and challange Kazuya for a battle. During the battle with Kazuya, Ban won. After some words from the owners, he says that it sounds like he won because of the LBX. His friends are heading home, which Ban is going off to. Ban is then heading home, saying that the borrowed LBX was cool and really want to have one, but can't because his mother wont let him get one. He then recalls his past what happened 8 years ago, when his father was still around. He then says that he feel connected with his father when he is building a LBX. The mysterious woman came to Ban and take him under a bridge, she gave him an LBX and she runs off. Later on Ban is getting away heading home, but doesn't know that he is gonna get chased by three masked peoples. Once got home, he wonders what it inside the mysterious briefcase that mysterious woman gave him. When Bon opens the briefcase, he sees an LBX. When Ban touched the LBX, he start scanninh him for registration. Later Ban then wonders why the mysterious woman gave him an LBX. Ban then gets attacked by one of the mask persons LBX. He then later fight the three of them and defeats them. After that he defeated the three unknown LBX's, he then watches the living room and sees what for disaster came. His mother came him, which Ban tells her not to come with conclusions. His mother sees that he has an LBX, which he must now clean the living room. Category:Male Characters